


Langst! Death fics

by Harmonixdance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Character Death, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Deathfic, Gen, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hurt Lance (Voltron), I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonixdance/pseuds/Harmonixdance
Summary: All our wishes and prayers, falling on deaf ears,All our hopes, aspirations, but no-one left to hear,Yet as we fall through the darkness, we make one final plea,That we may be sent an angel who will set our souls free.





	Langst! Death fics

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is inspirited from a quote/poem, I read long ago.
> 
> Also I am so sorry for any typos etc..   
> Not the strongest writer, but I had a plast doing it!

> _**"All our wishes and prayers, falling on deaf ears"** _

 

 

Lances pained cries fallen upon deaf ears, his tear streaked face looked upon the sky. He was hit. his adornment had a gaping hole that keept bleeding. "Lance, Shut up! We can’t come get you, only because you´re ´tierd´. So man up and pull yourself togheter and stop being dramatic." came Keiths voice through the coms. He sounded angry, buy why would´t he? Lance did fuck up and ended up now bleeding too death with no one coming because they thought he was just being dramatic.

Lance pained sigh escaped trough his lips as he turned of his coms. this is where he dies he thought, the gaping hole trough his adornment said so. He only wished he could do more, be someone his team was proud of instead of a 7th weal. Someone strong, someone who did´t fuck up everything and didn´t annoy everyone all the time. Someone who was not Lance.

 

_**"All our hopes, aspirations, but no-one left to hear"** _

 

When Lance was young he looked up to Shiro, he was like a hero to Lance. His dream was to be like him, to be someone could give new hopes too people and help them. Lance had seen all the holes in the plan Allura and Pigde had made, but he was just asked to be silent when he tried to help. So in the end he was someone no one listened too.

 

**_"Yet as we fall through the darkness, we make one final plea"_ **

 

Lance didn´t blame the other paladins for the way they acted, Lance himself didn´t like him either. Lance had hated himself for a long time, no wonder the other paladins did too. But it still hurt, he just wanted to be liked.

Lance could hear Blues distressed voice, calling out too him. Her pleading voice for him not to close his eyes, but he was cold and tired. He smiled sadly and started to talk to blue in a calm pained but sad voice. "It´s alright Blue, I don´t think I´ll make it." Her sad voice rang trough their mind link. "I know Blue, I love you too. But please don´t think this their fault." Lance begged her. He know she was angry at them for not coming at his aid when he was in desperat need for help. "Blue, when I´m gone please take care of them. I want you to let Allura in if you don´t find another paladin. I want you to make sure everyone is okay."

Lance was crying freely as he was going numb and closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep he never woke up from. his last thought was about the other paladins and his family back home in Cuba. 

 

_**"That we may be sent an angel who will set our souls free"** _

 

"We did it! Good work team!" Shiros voice rang trough the coms, as the other paladins cheered. "Lance whats your status?" Shiro asked, the last he had heard off him was his and Keiths arguing over the coms, after that he had gone silence. "Don´t worry about him Shiro. He is probably just offended Keith told him of" Pidge said trough the coms. "Hunk, Lance is closer too you so can you go and get him?" Pidge asked. Hunk went to Lance, but after some time his distressed voiced rang trough the coms "L-Lance! Oh god, no no no no" The other paladins came running to Hunk, and froze in their steps.

There in Hunks hands laid Lance, with dried tears on his face. A smal smile pulling at his lips, but he was cold. Keith stod there frozen as he came to realization, Lance had died hours ago. When he had tried too get help and Keith had brushed him off as it was nothing.

Lance was someone who glued the team togheter, and now he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic from my tumblr.   
> So hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> So if you don´t mind come bother me on my tumblr.   
>  (*・∀-)
> 
> http://harmonixtrash.tumblr.com


End file.
